


everything's alright with you by my side

by delicats



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Arranged Marriage, Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Do not copy this, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Okumura Eiji, Soft Ash Lynx, Soft Okumura Eiji, Surprise Kissing, Tags Are Hard, They are whipped, WE NEEDED MORE OF THAT IN CANON, ash and eiji run away, cause fuck canon, he comforts ash, i love the idea of ash being very vulnerable with eiji and eiji just comforting him, semi hurt/comfort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: Ash can not believe it, his mother got him engaged without telling him. What will he do now? He's in a committed relationship with his friend Okumaru Eiji, a foreign doctor.Good for him, Eiji is very understanding and even better at finding solutions
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	everything's alright with you by my side

The dark night was filled with fog, making it extremely difficult to see and even more difficult to breath. It might seem foolish to most, to drive to a small town about ten kilometres away from their home in a small and rather shady hansom cab in such a condition.

What could possibly be so urgent that you have to leave home at about 11 pm?

The Okumaru family could just sit and wonder what their son could possibly be off to do, because Okumaru Eiji was just that fool to do such a thing at such a time.

Of course, he had done more foolish thing, such as think about attempting this whole ordeal in the first place. He could already imagine the disappointed look on his mother's face and the how enraged and disgusted his father would be.

Why was it a sin to love? He could only sit and ponder.

He was going to rendezvous with his love Ash ‘Lynx’ Jade Callenreese, so he couldn't tell anyone why he had to leave town. He didn't really stop to wonder what his parents would make of it.

It had been the norm at his household, for him to leave on short notice; he was a doctor so they expected him to be working. Of course he did work! But over the course of time he had mastered the art of giving correct diagnoses rapidly, giving him a lot of free time to spend with Ash.

Ash was a well known scholar, a close friend of the Okumaru's. No one would have ever suspected him to be in a relationship with a man, especially not the man who was his supposed best friend.

Well they were best friends but they had just developed a relationship beyond that.

Being such close friends was great for them. No one suspected them of anything. It gave Eiji a lot of excuses to stay at his house and spend a lot of time with each other.

Of course it was hard, keeping such a big part of them hidden, at times overwhelming but now, they were used to it. They were used to the secrecy, the lies they'd tell their family.

It was hard.

Eiji wished that there would be a time when people like him would be accepted, would be treated normally and wouldn't be thought of as dirty, as a disgrace, as queer and odd.

Ash had written - very quickly Eiji had deducted - a letter asking to meet him in said town, which he was going to at 12 am. He didn't really give a reason on why he needed to meet the older oh so suddenly. It worried Eiji: they always planned their meetings ahead of time, never so suddenly. Eiji was left with no idea how to react.

Being close friends, was also a great way to keep in touch and know what the other is doing. A few days ago Eiji had overheard his mother talking to the housemaid about a certain Callenreese being wed. Eiji didn't really think a lot of this; it could be the boy’s older brother Griffin, not to mention the woman was always talking about some rumor she had overheard someone say at some tea party she attended with her husband.

But now that he properly thought it out, he could only assume he was being called over so suddenly because of that.

Eiji was so troubled mentally, he had forgotten where he was and what he was doing, his head was in the clouds but abruptly, brought back to earth when the cab stopped, the driver announced to Eiji that he was at his destination and needed to pay him.

The younger male told him to meet him near the tiny lake located near a small inn they would stay in.

This was the first place where they rendezvoused after figuring out their feelings. Eiji could feel the euphoric nostalgia surrounding the place. It brought back endearing and well traumatizing memories. Most of them, somehow managed to be both.

Their dramatic and tear-filled confession.

The tears they spilled.

Them trying to get used to the second life they had to live.

Eiji went near the bank of the lake he crouched and touched the water, it was really cold. He realized how thirsty he felt so he cupped some water with his hand and gulped it down.

After that he stood up and examined the scenery around him. At the north side of the lake was the entrance of this green forest, the front trees were rather new. It had been about five years since they last visited this specific spot. The forest felt so big to them, Ash were just seventeen years old while Eiji was nineteen. 

They were so young.

Ash found reminiscing about the past kind of pointless, he believed that past is something that shouldn't affect how you are. Eiji thought otherwise. And he knew that the older still liked to talk about their relationship, how they were before. It made him happy to think how Eiji was always an exception to Ash’s rules. _He_ was an exception.

Right now he was just waiting for the older to show up now.

"Ash, sweetheart i think you should find a wife now."

"What!"

"Look, let me be blunt, you aren't getting any younger. You should look for a wife, get some children, finally settle down."

He could not help but panic, this scenario had been in his head for years. Somehow he was able to play it cool despite breaking down inside, "I want to focus on my career and myself for now."

"Well, that is too bad then - for you - i found you the perfect wife! And it doesn’t matter because a wife will help you tremendously!" 

The color drained from his face he didn't know what to say. 

"You look like you just saw a ghoul! Don’t worry its Mr. Smith's daughter, Alice! She’s absolutely wonderful and she's from _such_ a respectful family too."

 _'I don't want to marry Alice, I want to marry Eiji.'_ he thought. He wanted to scream this, he wanted to vocalize his love for the Japanese boy but he couldn’t, he could never say that out loud.

"I want some time alone, to think of course!" with that he left.

After that Ash quickly wrote a letter to Eiji.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave him. He didn't want to, he needed the other, he needed him like the air; he was his lifeline.

He arrived a whole hour before, Ash ended up tearing up a lot.

He was scared.

He didn't want to think.

He really wanted to see Eiji but at the same time he was the last person he wanted to meet. He could not put what he felt into words. He wanted to be in Eiji’s arms but at the same time he did _not_ want to confront the older.

After a while he saw Eiji come he didn't want to face him _just yet_ but he didn't want to waste the others time.

After mustering up some courage he went up to him.

"Hi."

Eiji was still waiting for the younger, it had been twenty minutes.

Eiji sighed, wondering if the he was okay. Ash was very punctual, he hated to wait and making people wait.

He stepped away from the lake and sat underneath a big oak tree. He closed his eyes and looked up to the sky. 

"Hi."

 _That voice._ It was not too deep, not too high: it was perfect.

Eiji felt blessed, he was enlightened just by hearing that familiar, deep and comforting voice.

He had felt so worried and uneasy, but now, now that he could feel his presence, Eiji relaxed for the first time since he got that cryptic note from his lover. All of his worries, anxieties evaporated, he felt blood rushing too his face as he opened his eyes and saw him.

There he stood with his blonde hair: deep, ocean blue eyes; he needed to be careful, for if he wasn’t he could easily fall in and drown in them. His eyes were hypnotizing but dangerous; once you fell in there would be no escape.

There stood Ash Callenreese.

Eiji was worried but he couldn't help but smile. 

"Hello Ash my darling. Are you okay? You usually don't call me out of nowhere. Is everything alright." the last bit came out more like a statement than a question.

He saw the younger's face darken. 

Eiji saw him panic, his watery eyes widen in fear mixed with dread, his milky face got even paler, and he fell down on his knees, defeated.

Eiji hated seeing the younger like this; he felt his heart shatter into pieces. The Japanese boy sat down in front of him and gently cupped the younger's face, he held him as if he were a gentle glass doll, as if he held the fate of the world in his hand. And at that moment that's exactly what it felt like.

Eiji wanted to shield him from whatever made him this sad.

Ash looked up at the older, his face softened for a second but it was quickly replaced with shame. Waterworks started to fall down his face again; he tried to push the older away but said boy caught his hands and brought them close to his chest. Ash wanted to pull away put couldn't muster up the strength, he started to mumble, 

"I'm so sorry Eiji, I don't want to do this but I have no choice I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve y--"

"What do you mean, darling?" Eiji whispered in reply rather soothingly; rubbing circles on the others back with one hand and wiping tears with the other.

Ash tried to explain the situation but it was too hard for him to speak. 

But it didn't matter.

Eiji was so patient. It warmed the younger inside. It felt oddly satisfying to know that there was someone who cared so deeply about you.

It was difficult but Ash managed to tell the other about his situation through tear eyes, hiccups

After Eiji understood the whole story it felt like a boulder, was removed from Ash's back. Eiji really helped calm him down; it was like his voice was lulling him to paradise, quiet and peaceful.

He really loved the older.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

He hated this situation they were in. 

He looked over and examined the younger's face, he looked like he was deep in thought. 

"I wish I were a girl. Everything would be easier."

Eiji’s eyes widened. He excitedly stood and helped the other up. "We’ll do just that!"

Ash tilted his head in confusion.

Eiji held out his hand to the other, who reluctantly took it. 

"Run away with me."

Blood rushed to his face, he didn't know how to reply. He was overwhelmed; he simply nodded and said, "but how?"

"We’ll runaway at night. We have pretty good jobs, so money wouldn't be an issue, we can get a small house at the countryside. We’ll say we are a couple - well we are - but a traditional one. You can pretend to be the woman, since you’re more feminine looking. It'll be just us two! So what do you th-"

He was cut off by the younger’s lips crashing into his very own. The kiss was short, sweet and euphoric.

**Everything felt right again.**

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to drop a kudos and comment, it makes my day! :)


End file.
